Kristijan(Annoying Kristijan and TAOAKAF)
Kristijan is a human that has friends who spend most of the time in the kitchen and annoy food and other stuff.Episodes are characterized by his taunting and annoying his victims-to-be with his adolescent behavior that frequently include burping, pestering, puns, and play-on-words. These actions often infuriate the other character to the point where they start yelling at him to "shut up", only to have Kristijan warn them of their impending catastrophe: evisceration with a chef's knife, a blender or other types of death like being squashed by some heavy items (like NICK and NICKELODEON) . He has a very famous quote, which comes after someone calls him something that he isn't: "No, I'm not. I'm an human!". Background Kristijan is disliked by just about every character who dies,because he constantly heckles them in many ways, such as blowing them off with a bazooka, mistaking them for other things, and making childish noises. In the episode More Annoying Human, another human comes and actually annoys Kristijan which is in contrast to what it is originally. Not much is known about Kristijan's past. It is unknown why Kristijan gets such joy from annoying people, but one possibility is that any other human is like that. Another possibility is that he just likes puns and jokes, and doesn't pay attention to how people are being annoyed, according to his friend Shirley The Loon. Personality Kristijan is annoying, oppimistic, dim-witted, usually cheerful, and witty,he also loves to crack annoying puns. He almost always blunders things for their color. For example, Kristijan thought Tomato was Apple because they were both of a red color, and he thought Pumpkin was an orange because he was of an orange color. In reality, Kristijan is very kind and innocent at heart, because if he really likes somebody, he will try to think of something that will make them like him a little bit. As revealed in More Annoying Human, Kristijan is actually considered very mild for his species, and he is considered the most annoying thing that most of the characters have ever met because they probably have never met an orange before. He probably just tells puns to make him feel better, as he has seen a lot of people get minced up, and gets upset when one of his best friends is killed. His act of being dim-witted helps him get out of bad situations, as shown in Annoying Kristijan Saw. If he gets extremely offended or hates somebody, he will be purposely annoying. When he sees someone get killed (usually by evisceration from Knife), he will usually watch in horror and sometimes scream, but if the person is someone he loathes, he will laugh at their disbursement. Sometimes it happens that Kristijan demonstrates his few learning by mistaking a fruit for another and continuing to say that a fruit is another like it happened to Pumpkin (Kristijan thought it was a tremendous orange). Kristijan's innocent and playful antics have garnered him both a lot of friends and rivals. Biography Kristijan was staying in the kitchen sometime before the series, and had been annoying Apple for some time before the first episode was recorded. He has met oodles of fruits and vegetables, and usually infuriates them, and some survive (much to their horror). He is a friend with Kate. Later in the series, he meets Shirley The Loon, who he has some feelings for, and Shirley thinks of him as a friend most of the time. At one point, Jigsaw attempted to make Kristijan into a death trap (he wanted Kristijan to annoy Danny to death). As anyone could expect, this plan failed as Danny was annoying as well. Kristijan is a major part in the kitchen as seen in Wishful Thinking because if Kristijan didn't exist, Kate wouldn't know how to talk to others, Panda or injured Magic, and Danny would have been killed. He currently lives in the kitchen and shares space with Kate, Magic, Danny, Panda, William, Mela, Balloon, Shirley, Babs, Plucky, Orange, Pear, and Passion Fruit (and in some episodes with Grapefruit). Relationships Kate Kate is Kristijan's best friend. Although constantly annoyed by Kristijan, Kate has later calmed down and have been very good friends with Kristijan. Although sometimes Kate talks some sense into him. Shirley The Loon Shirley The Loon is Kristijan's good friend, and love interest. Kristijan tries to deny that he really loves Shirley, as seen in The Sitcom. Shirley can get mad at Kristijan if he annoys her by cracking puns.The reason is Kate and the gang don't know Kristijan loves her.﻿ Kristijan still cares about Shirley. Magic Magic is one of Kristijan's faithful companions.Even though Kristijan annoys him,he also calms down like Kate.He is best friends with Danny,Kate,Kristijan,Panda,Orange,Pear and Passion Fruit. Danny He is also annoying like Kristijan but always cheerful.He enjoys company with Kate,Kristijan,Magic,Panda,Orange,Pear and Passion.He is often on the 4th annoying place.Jigsaw's plan failed because Danny was annoying also. Panda As one of Kristijan's companions,Panda is never out of energy.Very excited,he is exploring the world of annoying with Kristijan's help. William,Mela and Balloon William,Mela and Balloon are also a part of Kristijan's annoying union.Also became good friends with Orange,Pear and Passion Fruit. Orange When Kristijan and Orange are together,annoying fun never ends.They became friends since the Annoying Kristijan episode Forgiveness.He's been known to have lots of annoying fun with Orange and there's no way of stopping those two senses of humor. Babs Bunny A pink rabbit who has got a big sense of humor.She's almost funny like Kristijan and Orange.Despite that,Babs has a famous line when she can't stop with her comedy:I can't help myself. Plucky Duck A puny,egotistical green duck who has also a big sense of humor.Most of the time anvils fall on him,so that makes him also funny.Around 40% of the time he is doing other comedy stuff. Leonarda Kristijan's smart sister.She also sometimes talks some sense into him,as well as being the left side of the brain of Kristijan's annoying group.She is always the voice of reason in the group. Orange's gang Since the episode Forgiveness,Kristijan's gang is best friends with Orange's gang.And when the gangs collide,an explosion of annoying and cheerful fun is invading your TV. Category:Article list